


Blacked Out

by MissCorn



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Clubbing, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Partying, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Wolfgang Bogdanow, Rough Sex, Sex god!wolfgang, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dominant wolfgang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCorn/pseuds/MissCorn
Summary: You're best friends with Wolfgang until one night at a club he drunk-kisses you. Will things ever be the same?ORYou both tried to protect your friendship by pretending the kiss never happened, but he came in the middle of the night to tell you how he really feels to find out you feel the same way, and now he's fucking your brains out.





	Blacked Out

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing from POV first person and I must say it was at least a challenge. Still! Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> (Also, I'm still trying to write anything BUT smut and the first part is a bit bad in comparison to the smut part so please don't judge the work based on that <3)

 

Almost one year ago, that fucking headache was eating my brain. It’s been days! I sighed as I swallowed two aspirins with a glass of orange juice and I was _so_ ready for that ache to finally be over. I was sitting at the side of my bathtub, naked and waiting for the water to fill at least half of the tub, testing the temperature with my fingers every few minutes, and when I finally got in, I tried to forget my problems, my work, my pervert neighbor, this fucking nightmare of a headache, keeping my mind as clear as I could, and my hand automatically slid between my legs. Why? Well, a research showed that some kind of sexual activity might relieve from migraine pains and no man was accessible at that particular moment, but I was still going to try _anything_ to get that piercing ache out of my head. Soon, my toes were curled at the base of the tub as I made myself cum. The level of the water rose and I felt skin between my legs and rapid movement underwater.

“Aghhh!” a man’s voice groaned two feet away from me.

That’s when I lost it. I _lost_ it. I opened my eyes and found a man sitting in the tub between my raised legs, his head falling backward, the reaction in his face a pure bliss. I freaked out. It wasn’t pretty. I tried sitting up, ungracefully managing to splash water everywhere around me _._ At the same time, I was already standing and I felt my back against a cold wall. Not _my_ wall. He turned around and I noticed the white ropes of cum painting the corner of the shower. He had just let his cock from his grip and he was still half-hard. If he wasn’t a stranger and I wasn’t so confused and afraid for my safety I would have thought he had an impressive cock, quite beautiful indeed.

I was still standing in my tub, I was sure of it, I could feel the warm water around my calves, but at the same time the cold tiles of the shower wall touching my backside, and I looked down at him. _What is happening?_ I couldn’t form the words. I was back and forth between my bathtub and someone’s shower. He looked as stunned as I did. In the shower, he was quite bigger than me, droplets of water licking their way down from his hair to his face and off to his chest from the tip of his jaw. His broad shoulders and hard muscles made him look like he could easily overpower me and the fact that we were naked made me nervous, but at the same time somehow empowered me. I knew he was a complete stranger, but he didn’t mean to hurt me. I could sense his thoughts like _I_ was the one having them.

He dared to smirk, lifting an eyebrow, while looking upwards from where he sat in my tub, examining me, and I let out a shaky breath. I was standing as naked as I was born, in front of someone I’d never seen before in my life. We _both_ did.

“Who _are_ you?”

“I’m Wolfgang,” he said cockily with a smirk.

*       *       *

He was the first person from my cluster I ever met and the occasion under which we did was the funniest and most interesting of them all. We unfolded the connection together, bit by bit. We shared everything; all our research, all our thoughts, all our feelings, we let them all flow freely between us, testing the limits. We went out, he showed me around his town and I around mine, he was present in some of my awful dates, making them bearable, judging the poor bastards mercilessly, and we went to the movies quite many times, half of them with Felix. I would always sit on his lap and he would stroke my leg. Comfortable in our friendship, for many nights, we would sleep on each other’s beds for company, sometimes cuddling, but no one took it any further. We knew about our very _active_ sexual lives and respected each other’s privacy, although we crossed a line or two more than… okay, all the time. But it was fun and we always forgave each other, unable to go on without one another.

Months after our rebirth, we went to a club in Berlin, well, Wolfgang did, I was the happy parasite that came along. We’d partied together before, but _that_ night was about to change everything. The music was basically continuous noise with ups and downs, but when I was with him I kinda liked it, probably because a part of me _was_ him. We wanted to make it as real as possible and he made me dress up and be all pretty, in my _own house!_ Do you believe him? Ugh!

We drank until our blood became alcohol and danced until sweat poured from our every pore. I was feeling intoxicated, blissful and weirdly _peaceful_ in this chaotic environment. R &B was probably my most favorite music genre DJs would play in events like this and the next song was my jam. I danced my ass off, putting on a show although I was dancing by myself in my living room. I channeled my inner dancer, moving my hips and touching myself sensually, eyes closed as I mouthed the lyrics to the song. _“Dance like no one’s watching”_ ain’t what they say? And practically no one really did. No one except him.

By the end of the song, I was breathless, eyes glimmering from satisfaction as I looked at the direction of Wolfgang. His shirt was ripped open, his abs and chest shining from the sweat and alcohol, and he looked right through me. He clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared, his eyes vulnerable, but also fiery, like he came to some kind of understanding and determination overcame him. I approached him with a drunken smile and before I had the chance to offer him a penny for his thoughts, his lips were on mine, his hand coming at the back of my neck to keep me from falling as a result from our colliding bodies, and his thumb brushed against my cheek.

It felt natural and I didn’t think, I just acted when I instinctively opened my mouth and welcomed his searching tongue. It wasn’t as if I hadn’t thought of it before. We both had, I’m sure of it. Behind all the flirtatious jokes there must have been _some_ kind of actual attraction. His lips were soft and puffy despite the stickiness from the alcohol and I licked the remainings, the sensation driving me crazy. I pushed my body against him, one hand pulling his face closer, the other spread across his bare torso slowly drifting higher, and he wrapped his arm around my waist forcing me even closer.

I could feel the bulge in his pants pressed between us and he softly moaned at the friction of our bodies moving together, the vibrations traveling through his lips to mine. His tongue plunged into my mouth and withdrew with an ever-increasing rhythm that was almost maddening. His breathing was heavy between kisses as he didn’t take any proper breaks before possessing my mouth over and over again, and I was glad he didn’t. We were sharing the same breath, just as when we shared our very first.

I was at the highest top and I remember everything else felt so small and unimportant. We were the only people on earth, our senses expanding infinitely, our minds melding into each other. As we slow-danced in that club that night, we were one.

The next morning, I casually woke up next to him, opening my eyes to be blessed by the innocent look on his face.

“Damn, I can’t-” he murmured half-asleep in his pillow.

“What?” I asked playfully.

“-can’t remember a thing from last night” he finished, turning to his side. “I think I blacked out. You’ll have to tell me all about it.”

I didn’t, and he continued snoring lightly.

*       *       *

For months I tried convincing myself that his blackout that night was for the best. That turning the best friendship I’ve ever had into a romantic relationship would ruin everything and we were better off like this. And what if he was totally drunk and never really meant to kiss me in the first place? _That_ would be awkward. He could sense something was off and the more he asked for an explanation the more I felt pressured, sometimes even shutting him off, something I’d never done before. I tried forgetting. I really did. But all I accomplished was to think about him even more. I wished a thousand times I could go back in time, not sure if to change what happened or to relive it.

Even now, he’s the last thought I have before I go to sleep, my mind recalling every second we spent together, every touch, every brush of his fingers over my skin, every stare, every smile, every hug and every night we slept in each other’s arms. It all comes back and I feel so helpless and cold and alone. Sometimes I catch myself cry, but it’s just a stupid reflex.

I think I’m dreaming when I hear my bed squeak behind my back and under someone’s weight, but the movements feel familiar and I don’t worry, I don’t even open my eyes as his hands come to wrap around my stomach and he rubs his head against mine. It’s a memory of him and I snuggle deeper into his embrace. It feels a little too real and I must admit my dreams have award-winning quality.

“I remember, you know…” he whispers in my ear, his voice cracking.

It gets me a second to understand and my muscles stiffen. “Wolfgang-” I make a pause to turn my head just a bit to the side so I can at least look at him. This is _not_ a dream. “Why are you here, did- did something happen?” I ask, concern painting my words. I’m worried. We haven’t seen each other in the past couple weeks and he usually acted like this when he was about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. I try to see where he is, but I see nothing. “I can’t see where you are” I turn completely around to face him and my mind goes blank.

It’s the first time I’ve ever seen him like this. He looks utterly tormented, tired and weary; the darkest of circles under his beautiful eyes that now avoid my stare, and the stubble gracing his cheeks heavier than usual. I gasp and feel like I am inhaling solid pain into my lungs. I lift my hand to cup his cheek as tears run sideways from the corners of my eyes down to my pillow. Bringing my face closer, I touch his cheek and I _feel_ it. He looks straight at me inhaling sharply, his bloodshot eyes finally meeting mine and he’s here. It’s him. _Really_ him, not just a vision, and for a moment I get lost in his eyes, letting the tingling sensation of our connection guide me through him. I can feel _everything_.

 “I didn’t black out that night.” He says timidly and I think my heart just made an actual audible cracking sound.

“Wh- why didn’t you _tell_ me?” I’m sobbing, because it’s him, he’s not a fantasy and the realization has me shocked and at the edge of a mental breakdown. Was he so ashamed of what happened between us, he pretended he blacked out in order to avoid me?

He places his hand on my cheek and meets my forehead with his in a protective way. He’s a breath away and I don’t think my heart can take any of this for much longer. He brushes the hair from my temple and tucks it behind my ear. My mouth has gone dry and I swallow hard, and I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for the answer.

“Would I have done any good?” He pauses and he looks uncertain. “To tell you that kissing you was the one thing I’ve been thinking about since the moment I set eyes on you? That you’re the only woman that ever challenged me, one that I don’t even have the guts to kiss while sober?” He takes a deep breath. “To put our friendship at stake, because I can’t seem to be strong enough to keep my hands to myself?” He continues apologetically.

I crush our mouths together, kissing him fast and hard, and I guess that’s enough of an answer to that. Tears keep rolling down my cheeks, staining my pillow, but they’re tears of happiness. He doesn’t kiss me back. Slowly, I pull back to find him staring at me, eyes wide and full of questions, his reaction so pure and unfiltered that I can only smile. A genuine smile that comes straight from inside as he lifts the weight from my heart with his words and all I hope is that he can sense it. I lick my lips subtly and I lean in once again at a slow pace, locking our eyes, somehow asking for his permission, and he copies my movement, angling his face and leaning towards me hesitantly.

Our parted lips fit perfectly, and it feels like home. His hand moves against my cheek, and down my shoulder to eventually rest at the side of my waist, where his grip tightens, and I bite his lower lip, keeping it between my teeth playfully. He huffs a little laugh and dives back in, this time with more confidence. He’s still fully clothed, black leather jacket and everything, while I’m in my panties and a baggy t-shirt, and I _crave_ skin to skin interaction. I pull him closer from the collar of his jacket as I dominate his mouth with my tongue, his hand moves lower to grab a handful of my ass and I can feel his hardening cock against my thigh. I break the kiss to look at him. His eyes alternate from my mouth to my eyes and his breath is heavy on my lips. I press my hand at his collarbone and slide it under his jacket, pushing the durable fabric off his shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

“Never been more,” I answer and I attack his mouth hungrily.

We both sit up on my bed and I hold his face, devouring his lips and tongue as he takes his jacket off. His knees are spread wide and he sits on his heels, and I drag myself closer to sit between his legs. I place my hands on top of his thighs and grip at his firm muscles, moving up and down, my thumbs purposefully getting too close to his cock and he sucks his lower lip in his mouth. The moment his jacket is thrown to the floor his hands are around my waist and between my shoulder blades pulling me to him and I grind against his erection. He moans in my mouth and I take my shirt off without warning. His jaw drops and stares in awe, carefully he lifts his hand higher and with the back of his fingers brushes down my chest and over my hardened nipple, giving it a teasing squeeze and I whine, my head falls backward in an act of surrender and I can sense the smirk on his face.

The double sensation intensifies every movement as I feel both as the one touching _and_ the one being touched, and I straighten my neck in time to watch him keep me still with one arm while he pulls his shirt from the back of its collar with the other, taking it off. There’s a moment when no one does anything as we stand almost completely naked in front of each other, this time by choice. We move towards one another in sync, his arms coming to wrap around me, pulling me into his embrace, as a hold his face steady, guiding my tongue in his mouth, my other hand traveling south. All that skin to skin contact drives me crazy and I feel my underwear already soaked. I find his zipper and pull it down slowly and he has to break our kiss in order to get a hold of himself as I get my other hand to help me lower his jeans, his eyelids heavy and his breathing short. I love the power I have over him and I take his huge cock in my hand. Even with the thin fabric of his underwear separating his erection from my palm, he moans loudly and he brings his hand at the back of my neck, bringing our foreheads together for balance. I massage him a few times, stroking him lightly, but nothing to give him enough satisfaction. He gets off my bed and takes his jeans off tossing them aside.

“Looking good there, Wolfie!” I say teasingly, almost drooling at the sight of him only in his underwear and he smirks back at me, fire in his eyes. I open my legs slightly, ready to touch myself just a bit to ease some of the tension, but he snaps and grabs my wrist, jumping back on the bed, while making that clicking sound with his tongue against the roof of his mouth to show his disapproval.

We’re both left with only one piece of clothing on us and he frees my wrist to caress my inner thigh with two of his fingers, before guiding them to my panties. We’re still sitting at our heels and my legs jerk as he brushes over my clit with his middle finger and I try to rub against him, but he continues his way towards my center. When he senses it, he locks our eyes and softly pushes his finger upwards, my panties blocking him from fully entering and I cry out from the frustration.

“So wet for me” he mutters, as if to himself and only.

In a split of a second, he’s lifting me up while using his body to push me to the mattress and I feel the covers under my bare back. He’s hovering over me, his body between my spread legs and he crushes our mouths together in a heated kiss. He shifts his weight to his left forearm and uses his hand to travel lower. This time he moves the soaked fabric to the side of my swollen lips and uses my arousal to rub up and down my cunt teasingly. I grip him by his shoulders, biting my lower lip to muffle any moans, but I still can’t concentrate on the kiss. He knows the effect he has on me, moving to suck at my pulse point as his finger slowly makes its way inside me knuckle by knuckle, and this time I’m not strong enough to keep my voice down. He moves in and out, his thumb circling my clit in perfect sync and I’m guessing my nails have already left marks on his back as they dig on his shoulders and I'm doing my best to keep myself under control.

He pulls out and before I begin to complain, I feel a second finger in my entrance, pushing in deep. Soon, I can hear the wet sound his fingers make, announcing that I’m more than ready for him, but he still doesn’t give in to my needs. I reach between us and ungracefully under his underwear, boldly stroking his cock which pops out of them the moment I lower the elastic band. He loses his rhythm and his fingers begin to move lazily, his eyes shut and he muffles a faint moan by drawing one of my nipples in his mouth, twirling his hot tongue around it. I move my hand faster, gathering the precome and spreading it up and down, his cock thick enough that my fingers don’t meet around it, and he catches my hardened bud between his teeth, sucking hard.

That’s it. I can no longer take it. I sit up pushing him off me and take off my panties in a hurry. He’s on his side watching amused and by the time I’m done and breathless, he gives the mattress a playful pat inviting me to join him. While I’m climbing back up, he’s taking his boxer briefs off and I get on top of him, no time for hesitation. I lower myself against his length, trapping it between my glistening lips and the area under his navel, gliding myself back and forth, coating him in my arousal, and I lean over his torso to suck at his neck. His hands latch on to my hips as he fastens the pace until the head of his cock almost gets inside me and we both groan in unison.

He reaches behind my backside lining his cock to my entrance and swallows, awaiting my next move. My wetness allows me to take him in one thrust, fast and deep and he’s thicker than I was preparing myself for, splitting me in half, but at the same time mending my insides, a sense of fullness washing over me. We both gasp for air and he sits up as a reflex, wrapping his arms around me, his forehead against my chest and his breath causes my skin to break into goosebumps. It was sudden and he didn’t expect it, and he holds me still for a moment catching his breath. I tilt his face up and lick along his lips with the tip of my tongue. Abruptly, his hands are under my thighs lifting me up, his cock getting halfway out of me, then guides me back down and the action has me pulling his hair. I feel his teeth ghost over my collarbone as I feel him stretching me, my walls pulsating around him and his thrusts are long and deep.

I feel a warmth around me like I have a cock of my own, but when I slide my hand between my legs, I only brush over my swollen clit. His cock throbs inside me when I flick it like he, himself, feels it and his thighs push higher, his hands pull me down and his length fully disappears inside me, even deeper than before and I can’t tell where he ends and I begin anymore. We move in unison, a hot breathing mess of gasps and moans, and a light sheen of sweat covering our bodies begins to form. The pleasure is overwhelming and I reach behind his neck to use him in order to lift my body and get face to face with him. I brush away the sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and kiss him passionately, holding his face with both my hands. I still can’t believe this is really happening and he slows down, his attention now on my lips.

Shortly, our moment is over and he suddenly pushes me back on the bed, his body following up and now his knees find steadier ground, driving his cock faster inside me. I can already tell that his dominant side is my favorite by now, and before I finish my appreciation thought, he gets both my wrists in his palm lifting them above my head and I’m completely at his mercy. He has the audacity to huff a little laugh and plant a butterfly kiss at the tip of my nose, and when I try to catch his lips with mine he buries himself to the hilt, causing a loud moan to escape my throat instead.

Too soon, but at the same time not soon enough, I feel both our orgasms building up, his hips pick up speed and his fingers reach down below and circle my clit, rubbing and pressuring lightly, and he lets go of my wrists just in time to pull him into my embrace, forcing our bodies even closer as we both come undone. For a second, my mind leaves my body and I forget who and where I am, but the moment I’m back all my senses come to life and all I feel is him, in every form. I can feel what he feels and it doubles the climax. I feel my walls contracting around his burning hot cock as it stiffens and throbs inside me, his balls as they tighten, and I milk him of his release as he continues to spurt his semen deep in me, moving leisurely, while kissing me gently.

We’re both panting as I stare in his eyes, and I see so much love and care and warmth and longing. He softly lifts his hips, pulling out of me, still watching as I bite my lip, leaving an emptiness behind I now see no one else could ever fill more perfectly, and I sigh at the loss. His cock is coated in both our cum and feeling it against my hipbone has me craving a second round, although I know I couldn’t survive it. He sucks my bruised lip in his mouth before collapsing on top of me, kissing every part of my skin he can reach without trying too hard, one of these parts being my hypersensitive nipple and I give him a playful slap in the ass. He laughs and then I feel his muscles loosen, his weight reassuring on top of my body, and I run my fingers up and down his back and through his hair.

“I can feel my cum trickling from your cunt.” He says sheepishly.

I dip a knuckle in there and bring the sticky finger to my lips sucking lightly. “Taste that?”

“Mhm.” He nods and I feel his smile while he drifts off to sleep.

*       *       *

I wake up in the morning to find him already awake and it’s fast thinking when I put on my confused face. His muscles stiffen and his reaction changes.

“What is going on here? What are _you_ doing in my bed?” I ask as convincingly and seriously as I can and at that moment I wish I had Lito here to help me with my acting because a small quirk of my lips gives it all up and he narrows his eyes judgmentally.

“I think I blacked out” I exaggerate, overacting this part “you’ll have to tell me all about it!” I continue mockingly and chuckle.

“Well, I’d prefer to show you!” he smirks and pulls me to his arms, tilting my chin up and meeting my lips with his, and, _hell,_ I’m _so_ ready for that second round from last night.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any feedback you can provide me with!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
